Study of a god
by romancelover90
Summary: Carlisle and Esme meet in a college drawing class, her being the artist and him being her subject.
1. Late For Class

**Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight.**

I remember the first day I saw him, I'll never forget it.

"Crap" I looked at the time on my phone; it was 8:45 in the morning. The power must have gone out sometime during the night. I stared at my digital alarm clock blinking 12:00 back at me. I had 15 minutes to get dressed and across campus to the liberal arts building. This was terrible, the first day of the fall semester of my junior year; I was hoping to good impression by arriving 15 minutes early and volunteer setting up for the class.

I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and tank top; luckily it felt like June rather than September that it really was. Grapping my backpack I'm out the door in a flash. I made good time avoiding the sidewalks choosing to cut across the lawns instead. Yes, I made to the building with two minutes to spare, I rummaging through my pack, looking for my sketchbook. I turn the corner. SMACK.I slam into something solid and hard. I fell back flat on my back, looking up I see a golden haired Adonis staring back down at me, looking just as flabbergasted as I was.

He snapped out his trance before I did mine. "I…" He started in a British accent, he took a deep breath and spoke once more, "I am deeply sorry miss, I wasn't watching were I was going". He bent down and lifted me by my waist and set back on my feet. I surveyed the mess that was the contents of backpack. We both leaned down at the same time to retrieve my sketchbook and pencils, affectively bumping out heads together.

"Owww" I screeched, holding my forehead.

"I'm sorry" he repeated quietly. Then kneeling down collecting to my things, handing them to me and he walked away.

A minute after I collected my wits, I finally made it to my class. "Sorry..." I muttered to the instructor and the class as I took my seat behind an empty easel next to Amber, my friend from two years ago in freshman biology.

"Your name," the instructor called from the middle of the room.

"Esme Platt" I returned.

She checked me off her class list "As I was saying, this is Advanced Drawing and I'm Elizabeth Masen your instructor. We will be focusing out time together studying the human form. Today, we shall start with simple sketches of the male form." Elizabeth looks over to the man standing in the shadows. You may come and take position now, Carlisle." The golden haired god stepped forward from where he stood, wearing only bathrobe. He took his position within the circle of easels and students. I retrieved my pencil from my bag in shock; I started to prepare myself for what would happen next. He nodded toward Elizabeth and then he fixed me with the most brilliant smile. He untied his robe. My pencil slipped through my fingers and skidded across the floor. I hadn't noticed, I was too awestruck with the sheer perfection of this man. Everything about him was perfect. Starting with his hair golden blond made for running fingers through. To his beautiful face with glittering green eyes, high cheekbones, long straight nose, luscious lips for kissing, and strong jaw. Last I scanned his body, I was in shock his body was superb; light blond hair was sprinkled his body, chiseled abs, long muscled limbs, tight behind, and his long, thick member standing at a salute above his balls. "You may begin class." Elizabeth announced snapping me out of my full evaluation of him.

_So it begins_ I thought as retrieved my pencil from the floor.


	2. What time is It?

**This is the second chapter of Study of a god, I wrote three different versions of this chapter. I had difficulty figuring where I wanting the story to go. This version was easier to write than the first two. Here is chapter two, "Don't Call Me, Mother".**

**I do not any own anything that is the Twilight Universe, Stephenie Meyer own it.**

"_Oh harder," She cried "Ohhh God."_

_The golden god thrust into her roughly hard, bringing her to her breaking point. He knew she was so close. His hand went between her thighs, rubbed her clitoris furiously. Her inner muscles clamped around his cock, he groaned._

" _Esme, Oh Esme", he shouted. Lifted her leg over his shoulder; creating a deeper, more pleasureable penetration. Hitting her sweet spot repeatedly, causing more wonderful friction. Esme's body erupted from her orgasm, shaking with ecstasy, moaning into her pillow. He came only moments later._

Ring….Ring….Ring…

Esme woke up with an start, she was covered with sweat. It was only dream, she thought.

Ring….Ring….Ring…

Her cell phone rang again, she looked up at the alarm clock, it was 4:36in the morning. "Damnit," she groaned miserably. Looking at the caller id, she groaned again.

Ring….Ring….Ring…

_Someone be better be dead_, Esme thought. Answering, She exclaimed "Mother it's freakin' 4:30 in the freakin' morning. What the heck do wrong now, pick his own clothes again", she asked frustrated

"Don't take that tone with me YOUNG LADY; I bought you into this world may I also add how painful that was. I take you out of it," her mother's voice through phone screeched back at her. "How can your father get the idea of going a week long fishing trip with his army buddies while we're in the mists of redecorated," she huffed.

"Why do you care, Mom; you complain he gets in the way all the time."

"It's on our 25th Anniversy " her mother sieved through the phone.

"Okay, mom that's no reason to call at freakin' 4:30 am", she hissed.

"What do you mean its 4:30 in the morning, its 5:30 in the evening. I'm making supper for the family. By the way, why haven't you been showing to our Sunday Suppers the last few week?" Esme bang her head against the headboard out of frustration.

"Mom," She yelled. "I will explain to you one last time. I'm studying aboard, you know in England across the freakin' ocean.

"But…"

Esme hit the end on her phone and threw it on the floor, tossing the bed covers over her head; she tried going back to sleep. All she could think about was the star of her nightly wet dreams, the golden god. It had been two weeks since the study of the human form class began. She couldn't get him out her head. She wanted to jump him, just thinking about him made her wet. Pressing her thighs together she prolonged the tingles of pleasure. Pinching her nipples, she twisted them. Arching her back, she moaned. She licked her lips and signed. Continuing the erotic assault upon her right breast; Esme's left hand made the journey across the planes of her abdomen downward to her center. Pushing her finger between her pink folds, she found her clitoris. Rubbing hard Esme cried, "Oh God". Replacing her finger with her thumb, inserting her finger into her vagina, thrusting in and out faster and faster. She added another. Emse's walls contacted tightened around her fingers. She gripped the edge of the night stand. The pressure had build up so much painful. Inserting a third finger, she pumped faster. Pressing her thumb into her clitoris, circling around it; bringing more sensations through her like that overheated furnace was her body. Moments later a huge gush of her juices flowed, she trembled involuntary. She arrived hard, biting her lip, she rode out her organism. Taking her hand away; resting it on her heart, feeling it beat quickly. Esme smiled to herself enjoying the moment pleasure settling on her. She fell into peaceful asleep.

**I already started to write Chapter three. Hopefully finish it and post for you guys. **

**Terri Ann**


End file.
